How to Deposit Cash at Chase Bank
This instructional is based on the Chase Bank on Alafaya in Oviedo, FL. For the sake of this instructional, I will show you how to deposit cash into the drive-thru ATM at Chase Bank. Parking As you pull into the drive-thru at Chase there will be a total of three lanes to choose from. To deposit cash you will select one of the two ATM lanes. The ATM lanes are the ones farthest to the right. There is also a sign above the entrance to the lanes that say ATM. You will slowly pull up to the ATM. The driver's window should be parallel to the ATM screen that is on your left. Make sure that you are parked close enough to the screen so that your arm can reach out the window and touch it without having to unbuckle your seatbelt. Then, put the car in park and roll down your window. Using the Kiosk Next, you will take your Chase debit card and cash from your wallet, or wherever you keep it, and you will count how many bills you are depositing. The Chase ATMs only accept thirty bills at a time. If you have more than thirty bills you will have to do two or more separate transactions. After counting the bills you will insert your debit card into the payment terminal located to the right of the screen. The kiosk will then prompt you to type in your pin number. Do so on the number pad located to the right of the screen but below the payment terminal. And then press enter. Next, it will ask what type of transaction you will be performing. Use your finger to touch the correct response on the screen. You will select "deposit."It will then ask if your deposit is cash or check. You will select "cash." *It is also important to note at this time that if you have trouble reading/seeing the screen there is brail located on the kiosk that identifies each part of the machine. Or there is also the option for a voice recording to walk you through the steps. To activate the voice recording push the button that is to the right of the payment terminal but above the number pad before placing your debit card in the payment terminal. After you select "cash," the kiosk will tell you to insert your bills into the money slot. The money slot is on the left side at the very bottom of the machine. Before placing your bills make sure they are wrinkle/crease free and aligned neatly in one stack. Then insert the bills, face up, into the slot. The machine will count your money. Depending on how many bills you inserted this could take anywhere from 5-30 seconds. After the machine is finished counting the money it will ask if you would like a receipt for your transaction. With your finger, you will select either yes or no on the screen. Then it will ask if you would like to perform another transaction. Again, with your finger select either yes or no. Possible Second Transaction As I mentioned before, if you have more than thirty bills then you will have to perform a second transaction. It's very similar to the transaction I explained above only with fewer steps. In this case, after you insert your first set of bills and the machine is done counting you will select "yes" when the machine asks if you would like to perform another transaction. You will then be prompted to re-enter your pin. After doing so it will once again ask what type of transaction you will be performing. Choose "deposit" then "cash" just as you did the first time. Place your bills in the same neat stack, free of wrinkles and creases, and insert the bills into the money slot. After the machine is done counting, select "no" when asked if you would like to perform another transaction and select either yes or no when asked if you would like a receipt. Final Step Once you have finished with either one or both transactions the final step, and the one that most people forget, will be to grab your debit card from the payment terminal. After being asked if you would like to place another transaction or print a receipt, the screen will display a flashing cartoon picture of the payment terminal to remind you to take your debit card. The machine will beep three times and the terminal will unlock the card for you to take. Grab and place your card back in its secure location and take your receipt if you requested fortune to be printed. Roll your window up, put your seatbelt on, put your car in drive and slowly drive off to the exit of the drive-thru.